Celestial Spirit Magic
Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Description A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Contracts and Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4 This simple agreement, much to the shock of Natsu and Happy, forms a dedicated, serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/her self, or dies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72 When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing that. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts, that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their Owner. For example, Loke summons himself most of the time without Lucy doing so herself, Virgo also has summoned herself once, as have Gemini and Horologium and if trust between the Celestial Spirit and the Owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can use their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner as Lucy once said that her spirits could become even stronger than Natsu if she trained more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 15 Spells *'Summon Celestial Spirit': A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. ::Gold Keys Aquarius_Key.png|link=Gate of the Water Bearer Key|Summon Aquarius The Water Bearer Taurus_Key.png|link=Gate of the Golden Bull Key|Summon Taurus The Golden Bull Cancer_Key.png|link=Gate of the Giant Crab Key|Summon Cancer The Giant Crab Virgo_Key.png|link=Gate of the Maiden Key|Summon Virgo The Maiden Sagittarius_Key.png|link=Gate of the Archer Key|Summon Sagittarius The Archer Leo_key.png|link=Gate of the Lion Key|Summon Leo The Lion Gemini_Key.png|link=Gate of the Twins Key|Summon Gemini The Twins Aries_Key.png|link=Gate of the Ram Key|Summon Aries The Ram Scorpio_Key.png|link=Gate of the Scorpion Key|Summon Scorpio The Scorpion Capricorn Key.png|link=Gate of the Goat Key|Summon Capricorn The Goat ::Silver Keys Crux_Key.png|link=Gate of the Southern Cross Key|Summon Crux The Southern Cross Horologium_Key.png|link=Gate of the Clock Key|Summon Horologium The Clock Lyra_Key.png|link=Gate of the Lyre Key|Summon Lyra The Lyre Nikora_Key.png|link=Gate of the Canis Minor Key|Summon Nikora The Canis Minor Caelum_Key.png|link=Gate of the Chisel Key|Summon Caelum The Chisel NoPicAvailable.png|link=Gate of the Compass Key|Summon Pyxis The Compass *'Force Gate Closure': Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the spirits back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Multiple Summons': Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the unique ability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. **'Combination Attacks': If one is capable of using multiple summons it gives them greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the attacks of their spirits to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 They can also use their own magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack. References Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic items Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Needs Help Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic items Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Needs Help